Oh The Possibilities, They All Come Down To One
by FORDGE
Summary: Gumball is troubled over many things, one of them being love. And when he tries to confess, what happens if he makes a huge mistake for not only him, but the only person who ever knew, Flame Prince. Will they try their best to change this ending, or will they never try and leave the rest at this outcome. Main pairing: MarshallxGumball. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME. A GIRL CAN DREAM THOUGH!**

**A/N: okay okay. So this is my first adventure time fanfic and it technically contains Yaoi. So if you don't like yaoi at all...ahem...I SUGGEST YOU DONT READ! Okay now onto le story. WAIT! I am new to this fandom so if some of the characters are out of their…well…characters, then I am truly sorry! Okay, NOW onto le story!**

* * *

**Oh the possibilities, they all come down to one.**

Gumball thought everything over, like the prince he was. He thought of the consequences, and of course the rewards. But he always came to one conclusion. He will be either happy for the rest of his life or dreading the day that it ever happened.

"Prince Gumball, flame prince is outside asking for your presence."

'Aww, great why now!?' the prince thought.

"I'll be down there right now!" Gumball looked at the mirror to check if he looked alright. Once he was satisfied he went down stairs to find flame prince standing on top of foil.

"Oh, hey Prince Gumball! Do you know if Fionna is here!?" Flame prince asked.

Flame prince. He was the only one who knew. He couldn't tell Fionna, she would be furious with him. And it would make no sense if Marshall knew. So the only person Gumball could let out his feelings to was flame prince who had an ever growing crush for Fionna. Gumball had planned for both of them to somehow confess at the same time and gathered both of their crushes.

"Yes. She is in the garden with Marshall." Gumball said proudly.

"So today's the day huh?" Flame prince asked. Gumball nodded his head. Flame prince took a deep breath and let all his worries out. He was about to step out of the foiled floor when Gumball stepped in front of him and shoved a pair of shoes to him. Foiled shoes. Flame Prince sighed and grabbed the shoes just to keep on with the process. As soon as he did Gumball stepped aside and allowed flame prince to step out.

The two boys walked down the halls and soon, they saw the large pink doors leading to the garden. Gumball closed his eyes and opened them again, as if a new person had appeared. He used both hands to push the pink doors and he felt some sweat fall down his face. He looked at Flame prince who seemed to be growing hotter and nervous. He sighed and pushed the two doors completely. Seeing as even Flame prince was nervous, brought gumballs nervousness back into his system. He closed his eyes as the two doors kept on opening. He opened his mouth, but was waiting for Flame prince to open his mouth first. That is what they agreed on. But he never heard a word come out of the prince's mouth. Gumball began to worry and opened his eyes slowly while turning his head to flame prince. And for once in his life, he saw tears threatening to fall from the flame prince. Real water could fall from his face. He never knew it was possible but the tears fell, making smoke appear from his face. Gumball slowly turned his head forward. And when he did, he was devastated. He looked on ahead of the many flowers that scattered the land. But he didn't pay attention to the flowers. He paid attention to the two figures near the pond who were kissing. He saw one of the heads turning to him and Flame prince.

"Oh hey gumwad! What's wrong?" Marshall said, sitting…next to Fionna.

"Hey F.P.!" Fionna said. Flame prince immediately ran down the room. Gumball saw him leave the palace and run away from the two.

"What's up with his royal highness. You in there gumwad? You okay? "

"We can always help, P.G."The word 'we' hit Gumball hard. He liked 'we'. But maybe it would have been a better picture if gumball was the one saying we and sitting next to Marshall.

Gumball looked at the grass. If he had not bothered to have flame prince wear those shoes, would they have made it in time. If he had not put Fionna and Marshall in the same room, would this have not happen? If he had not done this today, would he have done it another day and actually succeed?

"Oh nothing. Flame, he umm. I don't know, you're going to have to ask him. Please excuse my rudeness of interrupting. I just saw some floors dirty after I cleaned them for a very long time." Gumball said, wiping his frown off with a cheerful smile.

If he had not lied, and told the truth then, Would Marshall think his decision over and accept Gumball. Or would he be disgusted and turn Gumball away.

"Well, I'll go and talk to him later, ok! And you're not intruding! Thanks for helping us P.G! I'm really glad! Come and sit!" Fionna said. Gumball slowly made his way to the bench and saw the two lovers smiling at him. Well, one, Marshall usually only had a smirk on his face. He sat down and looked at the moon with them. The moon. It was a full moon. The moon he wanted to confess to Marshall under. Gumball looked to his side and saw the moon light reflecting off Marshall's red eyes. Gumball sighed and looked back at the moon

'Oh the possibilities, they all come down to one'

**END OF STORY (? (Maybe…)?)**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yeah…I am thinking of making this a one-shot, but if I can get 2 or 3 or 4 follows I may just make this an ongoing series. I mean, it's not much follows, but it's enough for me to know people like my story and want to read it. And if I do continue, well hell, there's gonna be whole bunch of chapters if you want an happy ending for gumball and Marshall, and Fionna and flame prince. Don't just think this shit I call a story is just for Marshall and P.G.! No, there is going to be whole lot of fights and plans if the two want to get who they love back. But the main pairing is gumlee. Oh yeah, maybe 1 or 2 reviews also! But I'm fine with the follows. If it doesn't get as much follows as I wanted, I would either 1. Leave it be a one-shot, or 2. Get motivation and write more chapters somehow. So yeah.**

**Ciao!**

**FORDGE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

**A/N: okay…so I have decided to continue this story. My reasons, I couldn't let gumball have a sad ending along with flame prince AND, ahem, for Prussia's sake, I got a review in Spanish! I can read Spanish and speak it, I can barely write it though… so I'll just answer to it in English…**

**Guest:**

**Oh my gott! Thank you so much for reviewing, your review means so much to me! And because of it, (And my reason above) I have decided to continue. But get ready for the chapters, because they are going to have a whole bunch of plans and fights!**

**And I am going to guess that this guest review is from my first follower! Just in guest form…so if this review is from my follower Miles-tan, thank you, I appreciate your follow and favourite by the way! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if it's not you, I'm guessing here…AND TO MY SECOND FOLLOWER who is the-awesome-bee, thank you two for following! I'm glad! WELL! Onto to le story!**

* * *

**Oh The Possibilities, They All come Down to One**

* * *

After having to sit with the couple for almost an hour and having to put up with their lovey-dovey moments, they finally left. Together. Fionna was trying her hardest to keep herself awake, so Marshall ended up carrying her bridal style all the way to her house, where he would also be staying.

Gumball was furious and sad at the same time. He couldn't believe that Fionna had feelings for that creature.

'Well, I can't say anything; I have feelings for 'that' creature' Gumball fought in his mind. He walked back and forth in his room, thinking of many things he could.

"That's it! I am never going to ask Fionna for help ever again!" gumball said proudly, before soaking back into his misery.

"Oh glob, I know I can't do that." Gumball whispered to himself.

"Ugh! That's it!" gumball went to his closet and grabbed only a light sweater even though it was cold night, but the place he was going to wasn't going to be cold.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

* * *

WELL, I have nothing else to do since my crush isn't here with me, cuddling with me, snuggling here with me- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GUMBALL! The mission was a fail and it's your entire fault! Heck, I don't even deserve to have Marshall! But…flame prince…he needs to have Fionna, I can stand here and watch them have the fairy tale ending that I wanted (Okay, I'll be pissed and all and probably not be going to go to their wedding, and if Marshall dare asks me to be his best man, oh that's when you'll see me angry!)…but flame prince can't, he'll burst and officially blow this world up more than it already was.

I put on a light salmon sweater. SALMON, not pink. Anyways, I walked outside of my bedroom and met with the dirty floors that had burned a little.

"Oh flame prince…I have to clean this mess up." By 'this mess' I don't mean that mess, I mean the mess that I made and that caused such an affect to flame prince. Yeah sure, I probably don't deserve Marshall, but I've seen the way Fionna looks at flame prince, and that's no puppy love. Thing is, I don't want to see Marshall get hurt, he really likes Fionna. A lot. Now I'm being selfish again, getting Fionna and flame prince together will leave me with Marshall! Ugh, now I'm using my friends! Face it gumball, he doesn't like you if he went and kissed Fionna. Heck, I don't even know if he goes that way!

I stomped all the way to the exit with my own war in my head.

"Your highness, are you okay?"

"Yes!" I said a little rudely. I straightened myself up as I saw the terrified face from my candy servant.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, please forgive me. I will be going to the flame prince's home, if you will excuse me." I said, trying my best not to freak out.

"Of course, let me get you your jacket-"

"No, that won't be necessary, there will be enough heat coming from his house."

"Whatever you wish."

"I will take my leave now." Immediately, I opened the door, and met the cold air of the night. I may have thought once or twice about going back to get a jacket but that would make me look like a fool and my servants would just look at me with the 'I told you so' face even though they don't actually say it.

I continued to walk towards flame prince's house, unfortunately, if I wanted to take the safe way, I would have to go past Fionna's house. I thought I would be fine about it, but when her house came to view, I saw Marshall near the window laughing later joined by Fionna with a kiss (Yeah I have great eyesight don't I!). Immediately, I ran the other way around.

"I'm an idiot! If I can't go past her house, how the glob am I going to get to flame prince's house!" I then looked at the dangerous woods right next to me. Fionna had always told never to go inside alone, glob not even alone, she told me not to go inside without her. Ugh…I'm too stubborn right now to listen to her words…I'm stupid.

I straightened myself and stood in front of the woods that held many frights and dangers. Honestly I am scared, but hey; maybe this can be a story to my never-to-exist children.

I slowly made my way to the forest and stood tall; trying to tell others I was not afraid. Or at least that's how I thought I looked. In reality my whole body was shaking and my hands were curled up into a fist. I could have sworn I saw eyes staring at me, but in my position, I didn't know if that was just my mind set on the idea that this place had all types of monster (Who am I kidding, it does have all sorts of monsters.), or if it really was some sort of monster.

I then stopped. Not all of the monsters here were monsters. I met Marshall here. He said he was just strolling by, but it didn't matter, because I later came here every day to find him. I loosened up and relaxed. I know I looked calm. But I didn't realize the gigantic fox that was in front of me. Actually I did notice it, but it hadn't sunken in my brain yet that I would probably die this night. Right when I noticed that, it was too late. The fox had already leaped forward. I closed my eyes, waiting for my body to be tattered and played around with, but I only felt a head snuggling on my legs. I slowly opened my eyes and found the fox silently rubbing its head on my legs like if it was a cat. It took me a while for the action to sink in. When it did though, I sat down and patted my lap for the fox to lie on. Fionna was wrong; this animal right here isn't a monster. That's what people think. Just like Marshall. Their background or how they look might be monstrous but…on the inside, they were nice. I soon saw pairs of animals walk up to me. Mostly packs a fox's. There were some wolves and a beast with only one eye. There were also birds that flew down from a tree. They all came towards me. The beast spoke with me, other than that, everyone else just made some sort of noise and snuggled with me…except the fox. I lifted up the fox I had met first and looked at in the eye.

"Now you are going to tell what a fox says, okay!" the fox nodded at me.

I probably stood here all night, totally forgetting about meeting the flame prince…and also forgetting I only had a sweater on.

* * *

**Marshall's** **P.O.V.**

* * *

Today was the best day in my life and I owe it all to gummy! He put me and fi in the same room and I somehow managed to confess that I liked her. She said she liked me too, for a moment I thought she would reject me since she had flame prince, but boy was I proven wrong when she pulled me into a kiss. I stayed at her house for a while, but I still had to leave. After I said my goodbyes to both Fionna and cake, I left their house through the window. I could barely feel it (Being a vampire and all) but I knew it was a little cold outside. I looked back at Fionna's house and sighed. I wanted to stay with her, but today I had to go to the nightosphere. I HAD to. Every two months or so I had to go back there, the deal was that my mother would let me go to Aaa if I visited her every two months, but it was just so she could try and convince him to rule the nightosphere.

I truly could get their anywhere, but I wanted to open the portal in that forest that I had met gumwad in. I wanted to say hello to my friends there. I flew to the forest and noticed it was awfully quiet. I entered and didn't see any of the animals out. I saw one wolf running to a certain place and wondered where it was going. I saw another wolf and a fox, but before they could leave, I flew in front f the two animals. They seemed terrified at first but relaxed when they saw it was me.

"So…where's everyone?" I asked. The fox answered first. It moved its head slightly pointing straight forwards.

"Do you ever say anything?" the fox didn't answer that. It just ran towards the direction it pointed at. The wolf however tugged at my sleeves, signalling me to follow him. I allowed the wolf to tug me to the destination. Honestly it was really quiet, until I heard many animals shuffling and some speaking. The wolf tugged a little harder, since I was kind of slow. I walked a bit faster until the wolf completely stopped in front of a clearing. There were many animals surrounded, even ones that had been enemies for years. I tried to find the thing that had led them their and heard a familiar voice.

"I've gotta fix this for flame prince! Do you understand where I'm coming from? I don't care if I don't get what I want, I just want to make sure that flame prince is happy! I mean I did ruin his life!" I heard a voice explain. I looked at the direction in which I heard the voice and saw a set of pink hair and a fox nodding.

It was gumball. I kind of wondered what gumball was doing here, by himself, talking to these animals. I was about to go make fun of him, but then saw the faces of all the animals.

"You guys are really nice! I can't believe people think you're scary! You know what! I'll make sure to come down here every week for you guys, you need someone every now and then." I stared. Amazed to see some of the creatures smiling and the others that couldn't, well they internally smiled. I could see it in their eyes. They were truly happy. I felt the wolf tug at me and looked down. I saw it trying to pull me to the crowd but I picked it up.

"I can't go. I'll just cause trouble, you go, I'm sure the prince would love you." The wolf was only a child. I set it down and pushed it towards the group. It took one last glance at me and ran to the prince. The wolf tugged on the prince's shirt and gumball turned to see the young wolf. Instantly, the prince picked the wolf up and hugged him.

"Why don't you look cute? I should show you guys to my candy people. Actually! Would you like to come back with me to the palace!" the prince asked. The wolf nodded its head fast and the prince let him go back to the ground. The prince stood up and waved to the animals.

"I'll be back next week okay!" I swear, I couldn't believe that gumwad actually became friends with them. I thought he'd probably run away. I always heard Fionna say how the forest was cruel, I didn't want to correct her but it did bother me. They were all just nice animals.

I saw the wolf tug gumball towards my direction, and immediately, I ran to another tree.

"Now what can possibly be bothering you?" the prince asked. The wolf looked both directions trying to find me, but ended up just looking back at the prince in confusion.

"Well, I'll take you to the palace, and I'll come back here. I do have to see flame prince…and I can't go pass Fionna's house." Why can't gumwad go pass Fionna's house…and why am I talking to myself?

"Come on!" I saw gumball slowly leave.

Now's a good time to go to the nightosphere.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay now I am finally done with this chapter! I'm killing myself because I got two other stories that are from Hetalia and I gotta update BOTH! Mein gott, so this will be about a chapter every one or two weeks. The only reason I'm posting this up a little early is to let you guys know that I am continuing this! Whoop! Ahem…next chapter is going to start with flame prince's P.O.V. maybe. You know…I won't add his or Fionna's P.O.V that much cause this is mostly a gumlee, but their P.O.V will be in once in a while to clarify some things and make the story progressive because you can't get gumlee without Fionna and flame prince hooking up in here. Although they might be paired up first than Marshall and gumball, it's gonna take a little while for Marshall to…progress…and see that he may or may not be gay…and for gumball to approach him…yeah…oh! Before I go! Now there is an extra character! He isn't a character from adventure time, that wolf…yeah he's going to help out! I gotta come up with a name for him, help?**

**Ciao **

**FORDGE!**


End file.
